


limerence

by daejungs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, That's it, You're Welcome, not so slightly based on a conversation i had with my best friend, the ending sucks don't say i didn't warn you, they're just cuddling and being cute, tw: minions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejungs/pseuds/daejungs
Summary: “You can’t laugh,” he warns, and Baekhyun knowns exactly what his face looks like now — lips pressed in a thin line and eyes growing big, searching all over the older’s face for something that’d make him take a step back and give up on saying whatever is on his mind. Baekhyun only nods, a small smile on his face. “I mean it, hyung. Promise me you won’t laugh. It’s serious.”





	limerence

He’s used to this. So much his hands know exactly where to go when Sehun lies down next to him on the couch, back pressed against his chest in a shy way of asking for cuddles. It’s nothing new for the both of them, but the younger still hides his face when Baekhyun’s fingers start to draw small circles on his belly, touch so light one could think they were dreaming. 

 

It started back when they were promoting their first songs, when Baekhyun somehow made the maknae comfortable enough to sit just a little bit closer to him, although not close enough for anyone else but the two to notice. He was lonely and afraid, and so was Baekhyun, despite all the affection he showed and got from his members. He’d probably never admit to it, but Sehun helped him just as much as he helped the younger. 

 

“Hyung.” Sehun turns around, face more relaxed but not yet free from all the stress. Baekhyun hums in response, eyes still closed and hands still on the other’s waist. “Can I ask you something?”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t give him an answer, knowing the younger will take that as a cue to keep going. Unlike his idol persona, he’d rather stay quiet and let others talk sometimes. Especially Sehun, with his careful words and bright eyes. Instead, he brings his face closer to the other’s neck, pecking the milky skin twice and resting his forehead there, cheeks pressed against the chest under him. It’s nice, he thinks, being able to do these things so naturally with someone without having to worry about what they’ll think or what it will be like later. 

 

“You can’t laugh,” he warns, and Baekhyun knowns exactly what his face looks like now — lips pressed in a thin line and eyes growing big, searching all over the older’s face for something that’d make him take a step back and give up on saying whatever is on his mind. Baekhyun only nods, a small smile on his face. “I mean it, hyung. Promise me you won’t laugh. It’s serious.” 

 

“Alright, I promise I won’t laugh. Go on.”

 

Sehun is warm. Baekhyun decides his thin frame is one of the best heaters he’s ever tried, with the benefit of gentle hands and hair so soft one could mistake for something else entirely. Baekhyun also decides he’s not giving up on his heater. 

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Sehun.”

 

The younger groans and Baekhyun chuckles, poking his stomach as a way to make him talk. He’s a curious man, and part of him is also worried about what Sehun might say. The atmosphere is calm, but he can hear Sehun’s heart skipping a beat or two. 

 

“Do you think—” Sehun clears his throat and stays silent for a couple of seconds, thumb playing with Baekhyun’s hand like he does when he’s trying to organize his thoughts, a habit he picked up not that long ago. _It only works with you, though_ , he’d tell the older. _I tried doing the same with Minseok hyung and ended up saying I wanted horses instead of carrots_. “Do you think we could watch Minions later?”

 

Baekhyun jerks his head back, hitting the couch under them and letting go of Sehun’s hand to hide his amused face. He finally opens his eyelids, first looking at the ceiling and then at the man beside him, unable to hide the glint of laughter on his eyes.  
“Why did I think you’d ask something serious?” He flicks Sehun’s forehead, rolling his eyes and letting out a chuckle. 

 

“You said you wouldn’t laugh!” Sehun doesn’t look mad despite the red tinting his cheeks and neck, fake angered expression plastered on his face as if trying to show how annoying Baekhyun was being.

 

“And you said it was serious!” He couldn’t deny it was entertaining to see the younger all flustered around him, fidgeting with his words and worrying about something as dumb as receiving a no for an answer. He should know better than to expect that from Baekhyun, who’d let him have all his limbs if he asked. “But yes, we could totally watch Minions later.” 

 

He studies the other’s face while his expression changes from anxious to relieved, smiling to himself for being able to get such reactions. Sehun can grow all he wants, he’s always going to be a kid at heart. And no, Baekhyun will never, ever, tell him that he was going to ask him the same question.

**Author's Note:**

> so they did that https://twitter.com/doseofbaekhyun/status/897419296657342464 and i did this. yup.


End file.
